


Princess Candy: Part 2

by spankopita



Series: Princess Candy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Public Humiliation, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankopita/pseuds/spankopita
Summary: Candy gets a spanking for being disobedient before she departs by ship for finishing school. Her father promises her that if he gets a note on her behavior from one of her instructors, he'll use his belt on her when she gets home for summer break.
Series: Princess Candy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543039
Kudos: 27





	Princess Candy: Part 2

Candy gathers the skirt of her sundress and holds it against her side so that the wind blowing across the bay doesn’t catch it. She takes care to keep the backs of her thighs covered so that nobody will see the red hand prints her father left when he spanked her in the carriage.

She has a long trip by sea to the finishing school she will start attending in just a few weeks. Her father told her to have all of her things packed the night before so that they wouldn’t have to rush on the morning of her departure. Packing was dull work, full of difficult decisions. It took her well into the evening, and she decided to leave the last bit of it for the morning and read a bit before going to sleep. In the morning, her father woke her and hurried her out of bed. She had a lot more left to pack than she realized. She rushed about all morning while her father scolded her, and they barely made it to the port on time.

He checked his pocket watch as their carriage was stopping. “We got here with just a few minutes to spare. There would have been no need for all that rush if you’d obeyed me last night.”

The carriage driver jumped down from his seat, opened the carriage doors, and began unloading Candy’s luggage onto the pavement.

Candy’s father grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward him. “Get over my knee right now or I’ll drag you out of this carriage, bend you over that bench, take off my belt and give you such a whipping on your bare bottom that you won’t sit comfortably for your entire trip.”

That threat frightened her into silently obeying. She saw some boys who looked like they worked as deck hands on one of the ships. They watched as her father pinned her dress up over her back and started spanking her on her panties. She gave them an angry look, hoping they would turn away, but they just pointed and laughed at the spoiled, rich girl getting a public bottom smacking.

She held still and silent as long as she could. Everybody passing by turned their heads toward her to see what that loud smacking sound was. Some looked away, others stared or giggled. She could not stand the thought of being humiliated even further by crying or begging, but the stinging pain built up fast an she couldn’t hold it back. She snapped, and started bawling and begging for him to stop.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! No more! Please!” Her feet drummed on the cushioned seat of the carriage.

He stopped spanking her. “I will not be around to make you be responsible while you are away at school. But I promise if your teachers send me even one note about your behaviour, you will get the belt when you get home for summer break. Do I make myself clear?”

“I’m too old to get spanked!” Candy wailed. 

Without a word, her father yanked her panties all the way down, and started smacking her bare bottom even harder than before.

“I am the one who decides when you are too old for a spanking,” he replied.

Candy screeched desperate, mournful apologies. She had been so sure that the spanking was finally over, and maybe she could convince him that this should be the last one. 

Why did I say such a stupid thing, Candy thinks as she carries her suitcase up the red carpeted ramp. She hopes that the boys who were pointing and laughing at her don’t work on this ship. She might die from embarrassment if she sees them again.


End file.
